1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for preventing identified bad actors from accessing a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Large retailers typically operate networks by which consumers and/or devices at different locations may communicate. For example, a retailer may utilize the network to pass information between devices (e.g., servers, routers, databases, etc) at different locations (e.g., at different stores or administrative offices) or fulfill an order made by a consumer. A consumer may utilize the network to search the inventory of multiple stores or to place an order. Such a network may be utilized by retailers and/or consumers for any number of different tasks. It is a common goal of large retailers to prevent third parties, who intend to perform bad acts (e.g., to steal information, harm the network, harm the retailer, harm consumers, inject false information into the network, etc), from accessing their network.